The present inventive subject matter relates to lighting apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to lighting apparatus and methods for environments populated by objects such as vehicles and pedestrians.
Solid-state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. Solid-state lighting devices are commonly used, for example, in lighting fixtures, including task lighting, recessed light fixtures, ceiling mounted troffers and the like. Solid-state lighting panels are also commonly used as backlights for small liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, such as LCD display screens used in portable electronic devices, and for larger displays, such as LCD television displays.
Solid-state lighting devices may be attractive for retrofit/replacement applications, where devices such as LEDs may offer improved energy efficiency, reduced heat generation, extended life and desired performance characteristics, such as certain color and/or color rendering capabilities. For example, LED bulbs are commonly used to replace incandescent bulbs in down lights and other applications to reduce energy consumption and increase time between replacements. LED-based replacements for fluorescent lamps have also been developed.
LED lighting arrays are widely used for outdoor lighting applications, such as in streetlights and lights for parking lots and garages, where LEDs can provide substantially greater energy efficiency and lighting quality in comparison to more conventional light sources, such as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps. LED fixtures may be used in new outdoor installations or LED replacement lamps or kits may be used to replace older technology lamps in existing outdoor fixtures.
A common problem associated with outdoor lighting is the generation of glare. For example, glare from streetlights or parking structure lights may negatively affect driver vision and interfere with perception of other vehicles and pedestrians. Techniques for reducing glare in outdoor lighting applications are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0239808 (application Ser. No. 13/777,804), entitled “GLARE-REACTIVE LIGHTING APPARATUS,” filed Feb. 26, 2013 and assigned to the assignee of the present application.